Memories
by mayuzumichihiro
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Jez and Morgead before the events of Huntress.
1. First Sight

**So. I re-read my earlier work, in 'Jez and Morgead: Memories' and realised just how bad it was.**

**Very. My brother could have written better. And that is saying something bad about my writing. Therefore, I decided to re-write everything. I'm gonna keep all the earlier stuff on the same story, but just edit them very thoroughly. And I promise that I will write MUCH better stuff that won't be so badly thought out.**

**Anyway, this is my revamped... '**_**First Sight'.**_** Cue applause...**

_**First Sight**_

It was the darkest he'd ever seen it when he went outside.

Not completely dark, though. Never completely dark. The moon shot a small beam of light, and there were the distant lights from the Golden Gate Bridge which he could just about see, but there were no lights whatsoever coming from his street.

Unlike a normal almost-six-year-old, it didn't scare him. In fact, it comforted him. In the darkness, he could blend into the shadows, and there would be no well-meaning yet annoying adults glancing worriedly at the strange child who never had anyone with him. He didn't need their so-called protection.

It wasn't long before he came to his own house, a rundown bungalow with a concrete front garden and a peeling, green door which stuck whenever anyone tried to open it.

He kicked some dead, drying leaves out of the way and took his hands out of his pockets to reach up to the door handle, having to stand up on his tiptoes to do so. It didn't open, so he pushed against it with his entire body weight. It still didn't budge.

Crouching down, he looked through the cat flap. He hadn't been able to fit through it for a couple of years now, but he could still just about see through the gloom. Two coats were on the floor, next to a handbag. One of the coats and the handbag was his mother's, but the other coat he didn't recognise. He could hear some voices near the back of the house, so he straightened up. He'd grown quite a bit in the past few months, so when he jumped up he could just about reach the buzzer. The voices stopped, but no-one came to open the door for him, even when he pressed it again.

Turning back, he tried to think where he could go. There were two options, the docks or the playpark a couple of blocks away.

The docks, he thought to himself. But instead of turning left, he turned right towards the playpark. Something compelled him to turn right and wouldn't let him turn back.

The park was very basic and simple, but the gates were easy to climb over. He kicked at the ground as he walked to the swing set. The park was deserted, as he'd expected. He stayed in the darkest parts, out of habit.

Something sharp poked him in the back and heard someone say 'en garde' behind him. He froze, before just turning his head.

A girl a bit smaller than him was standing sideways-on towards him, one hand behind her back and the other holding a wooden stick about the same size as him. She was smiling brilliantly, silver-blue eyes sparkling in amusement. He narrowed his eyes and pushed the stick away from his body. She immediately lost the smile and pointed the stick at him again determinedly.

"Why are you pointing that at me?" he asked.

She flipped back her hair, which reminded him of fire, then poked him with the stick. He felt a snarl rip through his throat and opened his mouth slightly, feeling his fangs extend to intent his lower lip.

She didn't run away screaming, as he had expected. Instead, she squared her shoulders and showed her own pearly white fangs to him. They stayed completely still for a few seconds, until he looked away from the penetrating gaze from her eyes.

She poked him again with the stick.

Suddenly, he felt completely and utterly exasperated and annoyed at her. Before he'd even consciously told his body to, he'd thrown himself at her and knocked her to the ground. She let out a quick, high-pitched sound before twisting the stick and swinging it round at him, sweeping his legs out so that he fell to the floor with a painful 'thump'. She didn't let him get up, either. She straightened up quickly and jumped on top of him, sitting on his chest.

"Yield!" she yelled at him, pushing against his throat with her small hands. Some kind of heat filled him and he growled at her angrily.

"No," he said firmly.

She hit him and picked up the stick again. "Fine, then," she said. "Don't yield, and I'll cut you into little pieces12

He could see a steely determination in her eyes as she watched him carefully. "What's your name?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Na-ha," she said. "You tell me your name first."

He blinked. "Morgead Blackthorn."

"Can I call you Morgy?"

"No."

"Okay, Morgy. I'm Jez Redfern."

He shifted under her weight. "Can you get off me now?"

"Not yet, Morgy. Not until you yield." She gave a wide smile. "You're my prisoner until you yield."

He rolled over quickly, dumping her to the ground, and scooted away from her. She laughed and turned to face him, sitting cross-legged. "Fair enough," she said, pulling her hair over to one side. She flashed her dimples at him, and Morgead's breath caught in his throat. Why, he had no idea.

"I've never met a vampire my age before," she said.

"Me neither. I bet I'm older than you," he answered.

She crossed her arms and stared him down. "I'm five."

"I'm almost six."

"When?"

"15th December."

"Then your birthday's in three days."

He nodded.

"I was five last month. November 22nd. Do you want to be friends?" she said matter-of-factly.

Morgead put his head to one side. "Okay."

She dropped the wooden stick and grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him up with impressive strength and dragging him over to the double swing. "Come on then, Morgy," she shouted.

Morgead raised his eyebrows before letting her pull him along.


	2. Idea

**This year is going to be very busy, okay? I've got all my GCSEs, I'm doing my French A-level this year, grade 8 piano and history after school as well as working at my riding school Saturdays and church meetings, and band practices etc. so I won't be updating a lot. I should be able to write quite a lot in science coursework lessons, because I finish the coursework way before everyone else, but that will mostly be one-shot type stuff, so Huntress III won't have many updates. This probably won't be updated much either.**

**I don't own Night World.**

**Idea**

"Ice cream," Jez said, one hand on her hip.

Morgead didn't look up from the piece of card he was ripping up. Why he was doing that, she had no idea. He didn't respond, apart from an indistinguishable grunt. She frowned. "Morgead," she said slowly, in the tone that meant that she had to be listened to. Otherwise she'd do something... drastic.

He looked up carefully.

"Ice cream." She said distinctly. He frowned.

"I heard you the first time."

"So why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't think it was worth me answering."

"If I could choose between you and ice cream–"

"Yeah, I know. You'd choose the ice cream."

"Exactly."

"You're getting predictable."

Jez's mouth dropped open in shock, and felt the all-too-familiar anger rush through her. "I am not getting predictable, Morgy," she spat out at him. "But anyway, you should try it," she said.

Morgead gave usual sigh. "Try what?"

"Ice cream."

His gaze was incredulous. "Ice cream?" she nodded. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"It's worth trying."

His emerald eyes were wide. "Okay. Maybe you're not completely predictable yet."

"Good. Try some ice cream, would you?"

"No," he said, turning back to the card.

"No?" Jez was confused. He rarely said no to her for anything. That was the only reason she'd put up with him for almost a whole year; he could be a complete push-over sometimes. And besides, she actually wanted to share this with him. An urge like that happened so rarely.

She sighed and walked on her knees up to him, and crouched down next to him. He stopped ripping the card and frowned at her. "It's worth it," she insisted, watching him carefully. His eyes softened slightly, but not enough.

"No," he repeated.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot all the time?" she shouted suddenly. He jumped. "I'm actually trying to do something nice, but you just..." she made a sound of pure frustration and covered her eyes with her hands.

She could feel Morgead's shock next to her. He was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not going to give in," he said uncertainly.

She lifted her head from her hands to glare at him. "Oh, I know you won't. Because you have no idea when someone is trying to be genuinely nice to you. You probably don't have any feelings anyway. You're a robot, aren't you?" She knocked her fist hard against his forehead, ignoring when he growled at her and scratched her hand to get her away.

"Shut up... Jezebel."

She gave a swift gasp. She hated that name with a passion, which was why she specifically had not told Morgead. "What did you call me?" he hissed.

He smiled at her. "Jezebel. I know your real name, Jez. You really thought you could hide it from me?"

"Shut up, Morgy."

"No." His smile became increasingly evil. "Jezebel."

She screeched wordlessly at him and launched herself at his throat. He shouted something about a crazy harpy and hit back, attempting to fend her off. At some point, after a lot of scrapping and a few superficial wounds which were already closing up. Jez found herself pressed against the floor with Morgead's weight on her.

"Let me up," she growled, struggling furiously.

"You'll just attack me again, Jezebel. I'm not an idiot."

"I don't care if you're an idiot or not. Just let me up!"

He got off her, allowing her to sit up, though he kept her wrist in an uncomfortable position.

"Just try the damn ice cream, Morgead," she said exasperatedly.

"If it means that much to your twisted mind... fine."

Jez smiled. The world was back as it should be.


	3. First Hunt

**I don't own Night World. Morgead is 7, Jez 6.**

**First Hunt**

It was completely silent.

No sound at all. She was too far from San Francisco to hear the traffic or the thousands of humans, too far from any animals to hear bustling for food. The wind was still. Even though she was moving, she made no sound.

It was broken, though; someone was running to catch up with her. She felt her lips pull back from her teeth, and she shifted to the side, closer to the dark trees.

"Found you," she heard from behind her.

She jumped and spun round to see Morgead grinning at her. "Only because I let you," she said petulantly, crossing her arms. "I got bored waiting. You're as blind as a human."

He lost his smile and instead glared at her. That expression was very familiar whenever they were together. "Shut up, Jez. You're the one who doesn't know how to play hide and seek."

"That's because I'm bored of waiting," she said, flicking back her hair. "Let's do something different."

He sighed and looked away from her. "Like what?" he said in a bored voice.

"Like something that we've never done on our own before." She pursed her lips, thinking. "Uncle Bracken did say something about teaching us how to hunt on my birthday..."

"So?"

"So... why not teach ourselves?"

"Do you mean..."

"Yeah. Hunt. And not just a rabbit or something like that. Something big. That could hurt us."

"Why are you so obsessed with danger, Jez?"

"Because it's more interesting than you."

He glared at her before crossing his arms. "Fine. But if you get hurt I'm leaving you to deal with it."

"I wouldn't expect you to know what to do."

He leant back against a tree. "So what do you want to hunt?"

"Maybe a lion–"

"Start lower down."

"Fine. How about we just look for something bigger than us?" She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him along the woodland path. "Just don't tell Uncle Bracken. He really wanted to be there to teach me."

"And now we have to be quiet, or we'll frighten them all off."

Jez lapsed into begrudging silence. After just a few minutes, she got into the whole hunting persona, as quiet as a hunting cat.

If she had to choose the kind of hunter she was, it would be an owl, vicious and dangerous and quieter than a whisper. Morgead, she thought to herself, would be a panther, more careful, blending into the night-dark shadows and slowly stalking his prey.

A soft sound froze them to the ground simultaneously. Jez kept a hand on Morgead's arm, automatically taking leadership. At any other time, she knew he would protest, but at that moment he agreed instantly.

The snuffling came closer.

Jez pointed soundlessly to the other side of the track, where a stag was grazing, apparently having not seen the two young vampires.

Jez motioned that they should circle round to get behind the animal and Morgead nodded, his eyes narrowing as he kept his gaze on the stag. She lifted her head just as they separated.

Jez could just about see Morgead through the cover of the trees. He jerked his head in her direction and she stopped moving, waiting for him to chase the stag into her arms. She saw him reach for a twig and snap it in two.

After the previous perfect silence, it seemed as loud as a house breaking apart.

The stag's head shot up, but he didn't move away until Morgead broke another stick. When that sound had filled the air he jumped and turned to run the other direction.

Right in Jez's direction.

She waited until the last possible moment before jumping forwards and hitting the stag squarely across the neck. She felt the bone snap and the stag fell almost gracefully to the ground, twitching. Morgead was next to him in a couple of seconds.

"We did it!" he shouted, punching the air.

Jez laughed at his expression before kneeling down next to the stag, pressing her fingers to its neck, feeling where the blood was still slowly circulating. She felt her fangs elongate in anticipation of the blood which would soon be filling her mouth, bringing strength and life.

"I'll go now," she said, leaning closer and sinking her fangs into the still-warm neck, piercing at the point which sprayed blood perfectly. The woody taste filled her mouth.

When her thirst had been quenched, she detached herself and sat back as Morgead fed.

"We did it," she repeated his earlier words with a grin. "By ourselves!" She threw her arms around him, laughing. He was still for a moment before he hugged her back.

"Of course we did," he said softly.


	4. Improbable

**I don't own Night World.**

**Jez 15, Morgead 16.**

**Improbable**

Vampires couldn't get drunk. It was common knowledge. Jez and her gang would even exploit that advantage sometimes to lure prey. Because of this, Jez knew the signs of drunkenness. She knew about the loss of common sense and balance, no longer filtering what was in her brain to control what came out of her mouth.

And as she tripped over for the hundredth time that evening, she began to wonder whether maybe something was wrong.

"Morgy?" she called out to her second-in-command, who was walking a few metres in front of her.

He didn't respond.

"Morgy!" she whisper-shouted. There were sleeping humans around, after all.

He _still_ didn't respond.

Well, she had no choice now, did she? So Jez launched herself at him, knocking him to the ground.

"You were ignoring me!"

"Shut up, Jezebel."

Ooh, he hadn't even screamed. Probably 'cause he was a _man_. Men didn't scream, did they? She giggled to herself before answering. "Make me, Morgy."

"I told you not to call me that!"

Oh, now he was getting a bit hysterical. "What? You were ignoring me!"

"And again; shut up, Jezebel."

"What?"

"Shut up!"

Aha. Five more seconds and he'd be squealing like a girl. "Do you think there was something wrong with the vermin I just ate?" she asked.

"No, I think it's all you."

Jez bristled. "That was very rude to your majesty," she said pompously.

Morgead looked at her incredulously.

She sat up straighter and squared her shoulders. "Bow down to me, Morgy, or I'll make you walk the plank. I am captain of this ship, after all."

"What ship?"

"Do you remember that pirate ship game we used to play, Morgy?"

"No."

"Arr ye do, matey. Agree with me or it's to Davy Jones' locker with yeh, yeh scallywag!"

"What's a scallywag?"

"You."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"No?" Jez said wonderingly. Morgead got up. "Si'down," she ordered.

He watched her mutinously for a second, before sighing and sitting a couple of feet away from her.

"Well... being a scallywag means you're annoying, nowhere near as good-looking as you think you are, and you're a pervert."

"What?"

"Why do we walk on our feet and not on our heads?"

"Go ahead and walk on your head. See if I care," Morgead grumbled.

"What?"

"Right, I'm leaving. You can make your own way back." He stood up and gave her a strange look.

"Nooooo!" Jez shouted. She leapt forwards and grabbed hold of his legs so he couldn't leave.

"Let go of me, Jezebel!"

"I don't want you to go," she mumbled, pressing her face into his thigh.

"Oh, for..." he groaned and pushed her away. "Fine I'll stay."

"Thanks, Morgy," she said, wiping under her eyes."

"Were you crying?" he sounded appalled.

"Don't you think it's sad?"

He tore at the grass and glared moodily into the distance. "What?"

Jez leant forwards and put her hand on his shoulder. He frowned at her, his eyes distant. "We're not as close as we used to be," she murmured. He paused and gave a slightly rueful smile.

"We're just not little kids anymore, Jez."

She touched his cheek, and through the slight haze in her vision, saw his cheeks colouring, though his eyes remained impassive.

"That's a pity, don't you think?" she said, moving closer. Morgead leant back from her. "Morgead?" she asked, her voice hurt. He lifted up a hand and took hers away from his cheek, but she refused to let go of him. "I think we should have a really good talk," she said earnestly.

He snickered. "You're weird when you're drunk."

"Oh! So I am drunk," she said, grinning.

"Why do you want to be drunk so much?"

"To try it out." She giggled, rather unlike her. "You should too." She touched his lip with her index finger. "It's quite fun."

"Jez..."

"You know, you're actually quite beautiful."

"Jez..."

"You know, with your eyes. And everything always looks even better at night, don't you think?"

"Jez..."

"So much more... serene. And calm."

"Jez!"

"What?"

"It's just the junkie's blood talking. Snap out of it, will you?"

"Of course it's not the junkie's blood talking. I've always thought that you were beautiful."

"Will you get a grip, Jezebel?" he held onto her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

But she brushed his hands away and leant forwards again. She heard his breathing stop and a shocked expression broke through the impassive façade.

And at that point, it felt perfectly natural to just kiss him.

He jumped and froze for a second before pushing her away as soon as he regained control of his body.

"What?" she mumbled, pulling him back. "Relax," she whispered. She bit his lower lip quickly, smiling as she felt him tremble.

"Jez..." his voice was a warning.

"Relax," she said again, and she kissed him harder, smiling again as he started to respond, and soon enough he was the one holding her closer.

Something through the haze in her brain fought to get through, something like that it was wrong for her to be with him in this way.

Then she collapsed.

Jez woke up slowly, with a splitting headache that made her feel like someone was banging on her head with an axe.

"Mmph," she mumbled, rolling over onto her stomach and opening her eyes just a fraction, wincing as there was a knife-stab of pain through her head.

Wait a minute. What was she doing in Morgead's room? She sat up slowly, taking deep breaths and praying that she wouldn't throw up. She'd be the vampire in history to lose control that way.

Now. Focus. What the hell was she doing in Morgead's room? Worse, Morgead's bed? Not that he ever slept in it, but...

Okay, take it step by step. I went on a hunt with the gang, didn't I? She thought. Then... her head stabbed with pain again. "Urgh," she said, kneading her forehead. And then...

Her eyes widened. "Oh shit," she said aloud.

"Jez?"

She jumped about a mile into the air, and her head snapped to the door, where Morgead was standing with a glass of water, some painkillers and a rather amused expression.

"What? You... huh. Did...?" she trailed off and her cheeks coloured as she frowned at him. "You mention this to _anyone_ and I kill you, got it?"

He ignored her. To be fair, though, she wasn't making much sense; it came out kind of garbled. "I brought you some painkillers, just in case it helps."

Jez cleared her throat, then groaned and pressed her palm against her forehead. "What happened?"

She felt one side of the bed dip down as Morgead sat next to her. "Go on," he said. "Take a pill."

"What happened?" she repeated, taking the glass of water from him.

"The junkie you had yesterday did something kind of... weird to you."

She blushed again, and ducked her head. Don't let him say anything about last night, she prayed, sipping her drink quietly.

"Does Bracken know I'm here?" she asked.

"Yes; I called him last night. Whilst you were dancing to an ABBA CD that you stole." He gave her a strange look.

Well, thank goodness she didn't remember that.

"Please don't mention that to the rest of the gang," she said, hating that she knew she would beg if he defied her.

"'Course not, Jez. But now I've got ammunition." He winked before getting up and slipping out the door. Jez bit back the insult she was sorely tempted to throw at him. If she were perfectly honest, she owed him for helping her out yesterday.

And now to sort through what happened last night. Okay, she went on a hunt. That part was fairly easy to remember. The human must have had something wrong with him. She... had a conversation with Morgead, though she couldn't exactly remember the details, and then...

She gasped. Oh no. Oh, please no.

I kissed him, didn't I? She thought to herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered quietly.

Well, at least she knew now never to drink someone's blood if they were drunk. _Nothing_ was worth that.

And what was she going to do if he mentioned it?

She could pretend that she didn't remember, or accuse him of lying. Or run very quickly in another direction, making up some excuse.

Urgh. Since when did life become so complicated?


	5. 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You'

**I don't own Night World. 14 and 15. **

**100 Ways to say 'I love you'**

This was one of the easiest things she'd ever done.

Seriously. She'd solved 5-piece puzzles that were more complex. And it wasn't as if Morgead was completely stupid. He was street smart. She'd supposed.

Humming softly to herself, she took a strand of hair and started plaiting it, looking around Morgead's apartment. It wasn't particularly... neat. She spent a lot of time here, with it being gang headquarters, but normally she didn't notice when it was messy.

She heard the sound of someone forcing the door open and nonchalantly sat down on Morgead's chair, putting her feet up on a desk. She stayed quiet as Morgead opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"You took your time," she said, louder than she would have done normally. She was rewarded with him jumping and having a sudden terrified look on his face. The only downside was that he recovered quickly and proceeded to glare at her, still rocking the chair back and forth.

"How long have you been here?" he said, his voice inching to disgust.

"About half an hour, and, Morgead, I was really disappointed with how easy it was to sneak in here. Don't you have any kind of alarm at all? You're the leader of a vampire gang, there is some danger there."

He pushed his hand through his dark hair and glared outside, his jaw tense. "What do you want?" he snapped out.

Jez felt herself bristling and rising to his challenge. She stood up, ready in case he attacked her. Or really, when he attacked her. "What is rightfully mine," she said softly. He met her eyes warily. "You stole this gang from me, Morgead-"

"I thought up of it, the gang is mine-!"

"Shut up!"

He fell reluctantly silent, glaring at her.

"We both know that I'm the better vampire-"

He gave a sudden burst of laughter.

"It's the truth, Morgy. I'm a Redfern. And who are you? You have no idea who your father is, and your mother is a whore-"

"They were never my parents."

His voice was low and dangerous, but Jez knew him well enough to see the flash of hurt through his eyes.

She ignored the part of her that was urging her to stop trying to hurt him and stepped forwards instead. "Save the sob story for someone who cares, Morgead."

He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, which were now a glacial green, harder and colder than what they usually were. "What do you want?"

"To be leader. I'm sick of you calling the shots all the time. I should be leader."

"Go tell someone who cares, Jezebel," he countered with.

"I'll make you care," she threatened, putting as much venom in her voice as she could. It was easy enough. She could feel every part of her body heating up with a sudden, fierce hatred for him. She shifted forwards into a fighting stance. She'd never really fought Morgead before, only play-fighting or training when they were younger. Morgead raised an eyebrow and leant back against the wall with his hands in his pockets. His blase expression infuriated her, and she launched herself quickly in his direction.

She never even saw him move. He just suddenly wasn't there anymore, and was instead behind her. He grabbed hold of her arm and allowed the momentum she'd already built up spin her round and trapped her with her back to the wall. One of his arms were against her throat and the other hand was holding both her arms over her head. He was also standing on her feet to render her legs useless. And Jez was left with no idea how he'd managed it.

"Let go of me," she snarled, struggling. But at this point, it was futile. She might have more power, but when it came to strength, Morgead was by far her superior.

"Not a chance, Jezebel," he hissed. "Now, do you remember one of those rules we thought up of, back when I started the gang and you were actually a nice person?" His voice was suddenly pleasant, and he lightly touched her cheek with his finger. Jez felt herself colour as he leant forwards.  
>She tried to free her legs to hit him, but he didn't let her.<p>

"Which one?" she said, trying to keep her voice calm whilst sending him a look of pure hatred.

He leant even closer, and for a horrifying second she thought he was going to kiss her, but at the last moment he turned his head to whisper in her ear. "Blood in, blood out." His lips brushed against her lobe, and Jez could feel herself tremble. The body that she'd trained to obey her in every circumstance was betraying her, showing the sudden intense fear driving through her body.  
>"That's only for people who leave the gang, or who are..." her voice trailed away as realisation dawned on her.<p>

Morgead faced her again, but didn't move away, a devastatingly beautiful smile on his face. One she knew very well, that he knew exactly what he was doing and knew that she was running out of options. He was less than a centimetre away from her. He put his head slightly to one side. "Go on," he said.

She refused to give ground.

He smiled wider, and Jez was horrified to see that his fangs had already extended. He bit her lower lip quickly, but it wasn't romantic in any way, just scary. "Are driven out," he murmured against her lips.

"You can't drive me out," she said determinedly.

"You just watch me."

"If you bite me, I will kill you. I don't care about you anymore, Morgead."

"I know you don't, Jez. And I don't care what you think about me."

Her breathing edged up to near-hyperventilation as he went closer to her throat, and humiliation and fear circled in her stomach.

"Morgead, don't."

"Beg, why don't you? It'll be so much more interesting then."

"Never," she vowed in a low voice, struggling again.

He finally stepped back and gave her her space. Jez almost staggered away from him, her knees suddenly weak.

"Attack me again, and I will. I'll promise you that."

Jez glared at him from the other side of the room, still breathing heavily. He met her gaze with a calm and level expression. She wasn't going to be able to win this fight now, and he knew it as well as she did.

"Fine. But you'd better watch your back, Morgead. Because next time, you might not be so lucky."

"A second's job is to watch the leader's back. If you don't do your job, I may have to demote you. I'm sure Raven would make a fantastic second." He smiled at her pleasantly, though his eyes were still hard emeralds.

Jez tried to squash down her anger; it wouldn't help matters if she just launched herself at him. She needed to remain calm.

"I'm sure she would," she said pleasantly, and was rewarded with Morgead's shocked and angered expression. He was so hoping that she would have taken the bait. Jez gave a feathery laugh as she left the apartment. Maybe she'd get leadership after all.


	6. Motorbikes for Dummies

**I don't own Night World. They're 11 and 12 in this.  
><strong>

**So it's been 10 days short of a year since I updated this. And I think this should technically be in Drabbles, but my rule is between 100 and 500 words… Anyway, this needed to be updated more. I have another possible drabble coming up (which I found randomly on my phone when I was looking through the notes. I don't even remember writing it).**

**Oh and, I think I found my perfect Morgead. Ben Barnes. I know his eyes are really dark naturally, but edited green… he's pretty much perfect. He even can pass for a particularly mature 18 year old. And now I can't watch Prince Caspian. As much as I ship Caspian and Susan, he is now officially Morgead, so I'm thinking MORGEAD GET OFF HER STOP KISSING HER.**

**Oh well. I did nothing but cry at that film anyway.**

**Motorbikes for Dummies**

"So you just slam your foot onto that whilst keeping hold of the clutch and then twist the throttle a bit and slowly release the clutch…" Jez muttered under her breath. She looked up at Morgead from her _Motorbikes for Dummies_ book.

"I've told you, Jez. We don't need that."

"I just don't particularly want to slam into a tree. That wouldn't be fun."

"There are no trees in this area."

Jez shrugged. To be fair, he was right. They were in the middle of the green of the golf course and the nearest tree was a good five hundred metres away.

"Do you think we're maybe a bit too young for this?" Morgead asked, swinging his leg over the back of the motorbike.

Jez grinned. "Of course not. One is never too young to ride a motorbike," she said pompously.

She vaguely noticed Morgead shooting her a _very_ odd look and mouthing '_One is never too young_?' disparagingly. "You're getting vermin-mouth disease, Jez." She ignored him and looked down at the book again.

"Okay, remember. Foot, clutch, gearshift, throttle, clutch. Would you like me to come up with a mnemonic? It can be rude if you want."

"I'm fine, thanks," he said sardonically. "I think I can just about wrap my head around it."

"Oh, goodie. I'm so happy," Jez rolled her eyes, and there was a slightly odd moment when he did exactly the same at the same time.

Morgead started up the bike, and Jez could see his grin when it ripped to life like some sort of gigantic paper shredder. When he twisted the throttle the snarls sounded like the bike was hungry.

Ironically enough so was she. So she mockingly looked at her wrist and expectantly at Morgead as she tapped it. He narrowed his eyes. "You don't even have a watch, Jezebel."

"Well, you got my point, didn't you, Morgy? Come on, I want to learn quickly so we can go hunt."

He sighed and frowned in concentration at the bike. Jez started saying "Remember not to let the clutch go all of a sudden!" But Morgead interrupted her, shouting "I've got it, you imbecile!" so Jez crossed her arms, hugging the book to her chest and watched him.

And what did he do?

Let the clutch go all of a sudden.

The _idiot_.

The bike gave an almighty jerk and Morgead fell over, the bike on him. Jez came over to help him get it up again. "Seriously. Just let me do it," she said, exasperated. "Seeing as you're not _listening_ to me when I give you perfectly _valid_ advice."

"Fine," he muttered, almost throwing the bike to her. She almost staggered under the weight (after all, she was a whole year younger than Morgead, and everyone knew that she had more mental Power than mere physical strength, unlike Morgead), but steadied it and swung a leg over. She pressed the pedal firmly and the bike growled playfully under her. "Clutch… throttle… gearshift... clutch…" and then she was moving.

It was a little jerky and uncoordinated, but she was moving at a decent speed. She made one full, large circle around Morgead before stopping the bike, putting it in neutral and leaning on one leg with her arms crossed. "See? It's not as difficult as all that. At least, if you listen."

"That wasn't exactly anything close to graceful. I swear it'd be quicker just to run."

Jez rolled her eyes. "Just because you can't do it doesn't mean it's worthless. Try the bike again."

"When will we be giving it back to its rightful owner?"

She grinned. "Let's say… when there's world peace?"


End file.
